chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Compiling CHDK under Windows
To compile CHDK under Windows it is assumed that you have basic knowledge of Windows console usage. Also, it can be useful to have Unix-like environment as Cygwin or Mingw/MSys for advanced tools, but it's absolutely not needed if the 'ready-to-use' working environment is used. The working environment The original 'ready-to-use' environment based on gcc 3.4.6 is available from here. Note that this does not seem to work on Vista, though it works just fine on Windows XP. There's also a newer gcc 4.3 based environment available there, but on MS Windows it is recommended to use the CHDK-Shell... Other options * CHDK-Shell Windows GUI (Forum). It does not change your environment and provides 'creature comforts' like automatic trunk source checking, downloading and compiling, changing menu defaults, and SD card manipulation (CardTricks is included). * Alternative Windows GUI for the GCC toolchain with many options (download recent source code, build options, insert/remove user code, upload CHDK binaries onto the camera) * Build your own GCC 4 under cygwin by following the instructions at User:Geekmug/Compiling_CHDK_under_Windows Setting up The environment * Create a folder for CHDK project. For example, D:\CHDK. * Create a subfolder for working environment. For example, D:\CHDK\gcc. * Unpack the archive with the environment (mirror1, mirror2) into this folder. :::More mirrors: GCC 3.4.6, GCC 4.4.0, GCC 4.5.1 :::(self-extracting archives, can also be manually unpacked ::: with 7-Zip; tested & working on Win2000/XP/Vista/7) * Add the folder with binaries to the PATH environment variable. :Open Windows' 'Start' menu -> 'Control Panel' -> 'System', 'Advanced' tab, 'Environment Variables' button. I used User Variables for modifying PATH variable. If there is no PATH variable then just create it and assign 'D:\CHDK\gcc\bin' to it. If PATH variable already exists then append the value ';D:\CHDK\gcc\bin' (don't forget the delimiter ';' (semicolon). Apply the new environment settings. If you get an error while compiling (ie ld.exe crashes), add the lib-directory to PATH too (i.e. D:\CHDK\gcc\lib) :;Note :: All variables in Windows are case insensitive. So, if there is a variable named 'Path' or 'path' or 'pAtH' just modify the existing one. Do not create a new one in uppercase. Don't add ';' (semicolon) at the end of PATH, this can get you into trouble ! The sources * Create a working directory. For example, D:\CHDK\src. * Download the latest sources from SVN-repository: subversion.assembla.com into created directory using either of the following methods: :*SVN-Client ::If you plan to participate in development or have your own version always up-to-date the SVN-client is preferable, because it can apply (merge) changes from/to SVN-repository. You should consider using SVN, it can save you some pain if it's correctly used. ::The SVN path to the CHDK source code are: https://subversion.assembla.com/svn/chdk/trunk <- development or https://subversion.assembla.com/svn/chdk/branches/release-1_4 <- stable ::You can use Windows TortoiseSVN Explorer Plugin or SVN-client. ::When using console SVN-client, use the following to check out the sources from the SVN archive: svn checkout https://subversion.assembla.com/svn/chdk/trunk or svn checkout https://subversion.assembla.com/svn/chdk/branches/release-1_4 :*ZIP-File ::Just download sources as ZIP-archive directly: Trunk or Stable. Open the ZIP-file and extract the contents to D:\CHDK\src\. Then check whether the folder 'bin' exists in the top sources directory (i.e. D:\CHDK\src\branches\grand\bin\). If it does not exist, create it. Compilation process Before compiling you may have to push F5 on desktop or restart your computer so that the environment variables get applied. After that, change the current directory to top sources directory (i.e. D:\CHDK\src\branches\grand\). Then type: gmake fir If you get this error: cp: cannot create regular file `.//bin/main.bin': No such file or directory you have to create the folder D:\CHDK\src\branches\grand\bin By default, CHDK is compiled only for A610, fw1.00e. If you want to compile firmware for an another camera, just execute 'gmake' with PLATFORM and PLATFORMSUB arguments. For example: gmake PLATFORM=a620 PLATFORMSUB=100f fir (Note that 'PLATFORM' & 'PLATFORMSUB' mentioned above should be in uppercase.) To compile firmware for all cameras just type: gmake batch-zip KP&S Conflicts with Borland products If there are Borland compilers in the PATH it can lead to compile failures due to using wrong binaries with same names as for working environment. For example: >> Entering to platform/a620/sub/100f boot.c -> boot.o stubs_min.S -> stubs_min.o boot.c -> stubs_auto.S stubs_auto.S -> stubs_auto.o -> stubs_entry.S CAUTION! 'stubs_entry.S' is not uptated due to target firmware binary not found! Touch Version 4.2 Copyright © 1998 Borland International ERROR! There are unresolved addresses in 'stubs_entry.S' (a620-100f) for the following names: File stubs_entry.S: free Please, add them into 'stubs_entry_2.S' manually! To avoid such messages just isolate Borland products (e.g., by modifying the PATH variable). Undefined reference to `sub_...' Suddenly or just after an update, the following message appears: -> main.elf ../platform/a610/sub/100e/libplatformsub.a(boot.o): In function `h_usrInit': boot.c:(.text+0x4): undefined reference to `sub_FFC019BC' boot.c:(.text+0x10): undefined reference to `sub_FFEB737C' boot.c:(.text+0x14): undefined reference to `sub_FFEA3A54' To fix this issue delete the file 'platform/''XXX''/sub/''YYY''/stubs_auto.S' and download it from repository again. gmake.exe Error 258 If you get a message like below while compiling CHDK trunk this most likely an issus with an other compiler using make is installed on your PC like WinAVR. Make sure there's no other compiler before CHDK make in your PATH. look above at Compiling CHDK under Windows#The_environment and Error compiling using gcc_env_for_hdk-3.4.6 . >> Entering to tools /usr/bin/sh: -c: line 1: syntax error near unexpected token `;' /usr/bin/sh: -c: line 1: `for i in ; do echo \>\> Entering to tools/$i; c:/gcc _env_for_hdk-3.4.6/bin/gmake.exe -C $i FOLDER="tools/$i/" || exit 1; echo \<\< Leaving tools/$i; done' c:\gcc_env_for_hdk-3.4.6\bin\gmake.exe1: *** all-recursive Error 258 gmake: *** all-recursive Error 1 = Links = *For Developers Compiling CHDK under Windows